Keep Moving Forward
by Marco Strange
Summary: RWBY One-Shot in honor of Monty Oum. When Ruby is knocked out after a mission she's sent somewhere where one person is sitting waiting for her. Who is this person, and will she ever wake up?


Ruby didn't know where she was. She was in what she thought was Beacon, but there was no one around, and everything was white and mostly covered in mist.

"Hello. Is anyone here?" Ruby called out trying to figure out what was going on. "Yang?…. Weiss?…. Blake?…." she tried calling for her teammates but couldn't find them.

She kept walking around trying to call for someone there. She started to lose hope til she saw a man on a bench.

"Hello." Ruby called out to him hoping he was real.

"Oh hello." he called back.

"Thank god you're real." Ruby said happy she found someone there. "Please tell me you know where this is or what's going on."

"This is Beacon. Couldn't you tell?" the man replied.

"But why is it so foggy, and why are we the only ones here?"

"You probably forgot, there was an accident that knocked unconscious during a mission with your team." he explained.

"Knocked unconscious?" she asked. "Wait so does that mean that I'm….."

"No you're not dead." he said. "You still have a lot more to do in life before that day comes."

"So who are you though?" Ruby asked. "Are you god?"

"No way." he laughed. "I just watch over you and your friends."

"But why though?"

"Because all of you will end up making the world a better place some day. Even if some of your friends don't realize it now you're all destined to change it for the better."

"Wow I knew I always wanted to be a huntress, but I never thought I'd be that important." Ruby said surprised.

"Ruby anyone can change the world, they just need to put the effort to do that." he explained. "Just remember one thing to tell your friends when you finally wake up."

"What is it?"

"Keep moving forward. No matter what happens in life always remember to keep moving forward."

"Alright." Ruby said smiling.

"Well it's time for you to go now." the man said as he began to disappear.

"WAIT!" Ruby said. "WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!" Ruby tried to ask but before he could even try to answer everything turned dark. She finally began to open her eyes and saw she was in a hospital room. Over to the side she saw Weiss and Blake sleeping on chairs. She looked down and saw Yang's hand holding on to hers.

"Yang?" Ruby said trying to wake her up.

Yang opened her eyes and saw that he little sister was finally awake. "RUBY THANK GOD YOUR FINALLY AWAKE!" she cried out as she hugged her with tears in her eyes. "THEY SAID THEY DIDN'T KNOW IF YOU'D EVER WAKE UP!" all the yelling woke up the rest of the team.

"Yang why are you yelling?" Blake asked.

"RUBY'S FINALLY AWAKE!"

"REALLY?!" Weiss yelled as she jumped up.

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

"During our mission a grimm almost attacked me." Weiss said tearing up. "You risked your life to save me."

"Oh yeah now I remember." Ruby said. "Good thing none of you got hurt either."

"How can you just sound so relieved about us?" Weiss asked. "You almost died. What would we have done if you had died out there?"

"Weiss no matter what happens to me all of you just have to keep moving forward." Ruby said.

"Keep moving forward?" Blake said wondering where Ruby came up with it.

"It's what the guy told me while I was asleep." Ruby explained.

"Wait what?" Yang asked.

"Maybe it's better if I explain. Could you get Jaune and the others though?" Ruby asked. "He said to tell all my friends this."

"Sure I'll go get them." Blake said as she went out to get them. After a few minutes Neptune, Sun, and all of team JNPR were in the room with her. She told them all about being in that dream and meeting the mysterious man.

"So he just told you to keep moving forward?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah. He said no matter what that's what we need to do." Ruby explained.

"Did he have a name?" Ren asked.

"No but he sounded kind of like you Ren."

"That's strange." Nora added. "Did he look like Ren?"

"He kind of did." Ruby said. "I wish I would have heard his name before he disappeared."

"Well at least your finally back now." Yang said.

"Yeah we were all worried for you." Pyrrha added.

"Thanks guys." Ruby said. "How long was I out for anyways?"

"It's been five days since the mission." Yang answered.

"Did I miss anything?"

"Well there was one thing you did miss." Pyrrha said grabbing on to Jaune's hand.

"WHAT?!" Ruby yelled shocked. "How did this happen?"

"We were both worried you'd never wake up, so we just got closer and somehow we ended up together." Jaune explained.

"Did anyone else get together while I was asleep?" everyone began to laugh and shook their heads no. "Really? Sun and Blake didn't even end up together?" Blake was instantly embarrassed and tried to hide her face. Sun wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed or laugh at what she said.

After sitting talking for awhile, they decided to call it a night. Ruby was still injured so she had to spend another night at the hospital. Yang offered to spend the night with Ruby. Everyone else was finally out leaving just Yang and Ruby alone.

"So you were here every night after what happened?" Ruby asked.

"Yep. I almost stayed here during the day to. Ozpin told me it would be better it would be better if I wasn't here all the time though."

"Professor Ozpin was here to?"

"Yeah he said he would try to visit as much as possible but he's probably busy. He'll probably want to see you though after he hears you woke up. Anyways you should try to get some sleep."

"Can you tell me a story to help me sleep?" Ruby asked. Yang smiled after hearing Ruby ask her to tell her a story like she used to when they were younger.

"Sure thing. Once upon a time…."

 **XXX**

 **A/N: I decided to make this story in honor of Monty since it's his birthday today. I love RWBY and there's no denying how much everyone else loves this series to. Happy birthday Monty. All of us still miss you.**


End file.
